


Rocky

by Tunnelvision_Imagines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, kenma fluff, kenma kozume fluff, kenma kozume x reader, kenma x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunnelvision_Imagines/pseuds/Tunnelvision_Imagines
Summary: He doesn't like rigorous physical activity of any kind, but you find a way to show him that this time, on a hiking trail, it's so worth it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Rocky

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the hike I took while I was writing the initial draft. We took it because it’s only at this time of the year the Massanutten national park is bursting with colors. In a matter of days, all the leaves fall and everything appears dead in contrast to how lively it was before.

“Kozu?”

Kenma Kozume might’ve been a volleyball player, but that didn’t mean he was capable of vigorous, draining exercise. He absolutely despised it. 

And he never hated it more than he did right now.

“Wait… wait… for me,” he panted, taking another long and tedious step up the rocky path he was on. 

“You haven’t even gone halfway!” 

“Urgh…” 

Looking back at him from a few feet ahead, you stood, feet precariously balanced on two random rocks jutting out of the disparate pathway. 

“Come on, trust me. This is all worth it. There’s a wonderful waterfall at the end of the trail.” 

“Couldn’t we have just-” he grunted a bit as he scaled again, “-done something else? Like watch a movie or something?” 

“But it’s fall!” with a 180 degree twirl, you pouted, hands on your hips. But when you saw him struggling to go up the path you just skillfully bounded up through, you held out one of them towards him. He immediately took it as you yanked him up, he stumbled slightly. 

“Listen, it’s only this short time of the year that the trees look like this. Look around. In two weeks, these leaves will literally be nonexistent. We can always watch a movie. But not this.” 

He, although reluctantly, looked around after listening to what you told him. And he couldn’t help but think to himself that, well… you were right. The brilliant hues of orange and red were everywhere. The gushing sounds from the river nearby was relaxing, along with the lingering scent of cedar wood. This really was all going away in a matter of days, he could tell, from the leaves littering the ground. 

So, he sighed, and knowing what that reaction meant you let a grin appear on your face. 

“Okay.” 

“Thank you, Kozu.” you pecked his cheek, warming up when he slightly flushed pink, and took his hand again. 

“Now let’s go, before it gets dark.”

Despite the cold mountain air burning his lungs and numbing his nose, he brought himself to follow you the whole way. And in some time the air was filled with the rushed and crashing of water spilling over rock. 

“I can see it! Almost there!” you exclaimed, pointing to some falling water visible through the cracks in the thick foliage. He silently nodded and only watched, following your lead. 

It was only when the path opened up that he saw why you wanted to take him with you so badly. 

And endless stream of white, crashing over itself over boulders toppling over each over in such a haphazard way, he wondered how it was all staying together. You noticed as he let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding in until it was starting to hurt. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” you whispered, and he nodded. 


End file.
